


Forsaking the Past

by Amy122



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy122/pseuds/Amy122
Summary: It's been two months since I accepted him. My sadness needs to come to an end, I need to move on and look toward the future and let go of my past. But that also means that I have to go back and accept it as well. I was glad that he came along with the others, I wouldn't have gotten far if it wasn't for their help.





	Forsaking the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this like two weeks ago and ever since, I've been working on it, TRYING to get this done before the release date of the game. This is also a sequel to The last V story I did.

It’s been about…I think a month and a half since I had accepted V as Vergil’s reincarnation. I always felt warm with him when he wraps his arms around me. Lately, I’ve been waking up before him. And while I’d be in the process of making breakfast, I would suddenly feel his arms around me. His lips would most of the time be against my neck.

“After you are free, there is something you need to know. Something that is important.” He said.

I felt a little confused when he said that, was there something else he was hiding from me? He told me everything about who he was, but it also got to me what else was he hiding from me?  
Feeling his lips against my cheek, I was brought back to the present. I know when things were going crazy due to Urizen, Dante didn’t trust V at all. And when I think about it, it pains me.

Feeling his warmth leaving me, I glanced at his back. I watched as he limped around our apartment. I would often scold him about using his cane and in reply, he’d be a smartass and do a crazy ass stunt with it. I would worry about him, when he would do that or if he wasn’t using it.

Even though he had a dry sense of humor, I still loved him. He makes me smile and happy. Nero was a little hesitant to allow him to be close to me since he took Adrian’s role. Both have done their best to make me smile and make me happy.

After breakfast was done and over with, I was in our bedroom sitting on the bed trying to put my necklace on. Feeling a pair of hands over mine I allowed him to take the chain from my hands. Using my hands, I pulled my hair over to the side.

“Do you know why you have this necklace?” he questioned.

I had to think for a moment, I’ve had it since I was about 10 years old. Adrian said mom was supposed to have given to me.

Thinking back to his question, I shook my head.

“Not really, Adrian said that mom was supposed to have given it to me,” I answered.

His hands lingered on my shoulders before pulling away.

“There is someone who you need to meet, precious,” he said.

My mind had wondered who was it that I needed to meet? I didn’t ask him either. I trust him, and I trust he knows what he’s doing too.

After a while, V brought me to some shop. I was a little unsure of it at first, however he reassured me that everything was going to be okay. Upon entering the shop, a woman came in from the back.

“Welcome, how can I help you?” she asked.

I wasn’t sure of what to ask for, however V stepped forward holding his cane in his hand.

“I am sure you know of the charm around her neck,” he points to the charm that was resting against my chest using the head of his cane.

The woman’s eyes narrowed at both him and the charm that was attached to the chain.

“You’re him, aren’t you?” she asked.

I looked between him and the woman confused. How does she know who he is? And what’s this about the charm on my necklace?

“Just answer the question,”

She looked like she was ready to murder him. The look on her face and in her eyes.

“Come with me,” she said

Feeling the head of his cane against my lower back, he gently pushed me forward. Following the woman, she held the curtains open for me. Walking past her, I heard her tell V that he was to wait there. Something was telling me that she didn’t like him.

“Tell me, what’s your relationship with him? You do know he’s a reincarnation of Vergil, right?” she asked.

Nodding my head, I answered, “Yes, I do know who he is,” I answered, “and my relationship with him is…”

I couldn’t say it, I love him. I could feel my face grow red. Hearing her sigh, I looked at her.

“I see that you love him, I hope he loves you in return,” she said.

“Now can I see that? Your necklace that is,” she asked.

Nodding my head, I reached up and took off my necklace and handed it to her. Taking it from me, I watched as she looked at the charm.

“Where did you get this?” she asked.

“My brother, Adrian said that my mom was supposed to give it to me when I hit 16,” I answered.

Her eyes widened and she looked at me, “Are you Adora’s daughter?” I nodded my head.

“Yes ma’am,” I answered.

“I see, then that explains why you have this,” she said.

She handed my necklace back to me. She went on the explain to me about a demon named Malphas and ask if I heard of him. Shaking my head, no, she then asked if I at least heard of Lucifer.

“He’s a coward,” I answered.

She laughed when I said that and nodded her head.

“That demon is a coward, ever since Sparda went against his own kind, and sealed Mundus, Lucifer feared him.”

“Even when Dante was around, he would flee or even Nelo Angelo- Vergil,” I said.

“Even at the sight of the sons of Sparda, he flees” she sighed.

I nodded my head, “There was a demon who saw Sparda as a hero, and followed his footsteps,” she explained, “he sealed his powers within a charmed necklace such as this one, and kept the remaining power within himself,”

“He helped Sparda at one point to seal the hell gate in Ayuga. Both demons went their separate ways, Sparda went to Fortuna, while Aeshma stayed in Ayuga. Several years later, he befriended your parents when you were born the doctors said you wouldn’t live for three days.” She explained, “when he heard that, he gave up the remaining power he had to you, in order for you to live, he also had split it one into a charm necklace and you.”

I was surprised, I never knew I had so much power within me. What also surprised me was that, I didn't have long to live when I was born...  
“That is why Malphas has been after you, he’s still sealed himself in the demon world. Which is why he has sent Lucifer after you, but neither one of them know if they kill you, the power dies with you,” she explained.

“Wait, what does this have to do with my parents’ death?” I asked.

“It seems another human, wanted power and made a deal with Malphas and gained demon like powers, from my understanding, he wanted control over Ayuga in which the Capital belongs to the people and your parents were not only trying to protect you, but the entire capital as well.”

“He summoned demons and raided your home, I arrived too late, if I would have known about that sooner, your parents would have been alive,”

Feeling the tears fall, I couldn’t believe it…he killed my parents just so he could get to me and take the power that’s inside of me? What’s the point in having this…this power, if people are going to die because of it?

“I’m sorry,” she apologized.

Why was it given to me? That’s was something I couldn’t understand, at all.

My bottom lip started to tremble, why? Why me? Why did everything come back onto me? I still blamed myself for Adrian’s death, and I still say that I should be the one who’s dead not him. I kept telling myself that. When both V and Nero hears me talking like that, they both scold me.

_“Hey, I already told you, I’m taking his place! I’m your brother now! So, don’t talk like that! Kyrie would be sad if she heard you talking like that. And…I would be too…”_

__

_“It saddens me when you talk like that, I know, you were close to your older brother at one point. And I like to believe that he would scold you for talking like that, I am here for you, and I always will be,”_

Nero and V.

Both different, yet they both trying to make me happy and keep me happy. Hiding my face in my hands, I started to cry. Why? Why couldn’t I just have, had a normal life as a child? Why did my parents have to be murdered just to get to me, to take the power?

I could hear my father’s shouting from the back of my mind.

__

_“Adora, get Christine out of here!”_

_“Stay here baby, and whatever you do, don’t come out.”_

That was the last thing she said to me before, closing and locking the door. Why couldn’t all of this be one hell of a long dream? I just…wanted to wake up to be back in my old bedroom.

Leaving the back room, I pushed past the curtains. Seeing V, leaning against the wall, he was reading his book. Lifting his eyes, he saw that I had came out. He closed his book and walked over to me. Feeling him gently brushing parts of my hair back I looked up at him

“Can we go home? Please?” I asked.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as if keeping me safe. Before we could leave, I heard the woman call out.

“If I was you, I’m sure you want to go after both the human and Malphas, I would seek out Dylan, he can train you further than what he’s already done,”

I was shocked, how does she know? Glancing at her over my shoulder, I had a feeling she was a demon.

“Also, since you want to go after Malphas, in order to take him down, you need to take down the human who killed your parents, from there you will need to corner Lucifer and take him out as well, only then will Malphas show himself.” She explained.

Taking in what she said, I nodded my head and thanked her. I leaned my head against V’s chest and let him walk me out of the shop.

Old Dylan.

He was the one who trained Adrian, after his death, I sought him out to tell him the news and he trained me. After my training, I was able to create a custom weapon of my choosing, I chose a gunblade.

V and I sought Old Dylan out, when we found him. All I could hear from him was saying how I failed at hiding my emotions, when I was about to say something back, Aria…had appeared. She told him how it wasn’t right for me to suffer by hiding my emotions like the way he trained me. She said that it can come in handy during my fight against, the human, Lucifer and Malphas.

He just ended up grumbling and told me, that he’ll give me an extended training. Something he didn’t teach me the first time. He told me it would come in handy against Malphas.

The training was harder than the first, I had too much going on that most of those days flew by like crazy. I was glad that V never left my side while I trained. I had to go through caves, hills, even waterfalls, I had to find six swords. The old man said, that the one that I carry on my back was part of a set and that there’s a total of seven of them.

He said that once I did find them, that I’d have to fight against the guardians for the swords, to prove myself to them. And that wasn’t an easy task either. Each demon was stronger than the last. After I had defeated each demon, I was able to take the swords

A bastard sword, short sword, long sword, a Katana, a falchion, and a scimitar. Including my boardsword, that made it seven swords total.

I learned that if I was to six of those weapons, then I would need to make a contract with the demons. A blood contract, I was given a scroll to use. Dylan told me that if I was to smear by blood on it, that all six would appear, but warned me. That if the scroll was burned, torn, or has a tear that the contract would be broken and that I would die.

Gulping I had to make sure that none of that would even happen at all.

He also trained me again in martial arts, making sure I already mastered it. And in addition, he taught me one move that could be useful if I find myself in a situation that all I can move is my arms and legs, in which in order to do that, I needed to study the human body more.

After studying, I was able to find the nerves and where to strike, once I strike a nerve from there down is numb for hours on end. I was also able to study medics as well, in case I needed to patch myself up. Only problem, I hate needles.

Thanking him again for the training, V and I left. I wanted to rest, I needed to get some sleep. I was slowly getting tired. I haven’t had any sleep at all. It’s been a few weeks while I was training so I hadn’t had much sleep at all.

A few days had passed, V mostly stayed with me while I rested. He said he wasn’t about to leave me home alone when I was so tired. He really cares a lot. After a while, I decided that if I was to return home, that I would need help and that meant asking Dante.

From there, V and I went to Devil May Cry. Standing there in Dante’s office, I had told him that I needed to return home. His answer was plain and simple.

“No way,”

Groaning, I knew! He was going to say that, he knows why I need to return home, “No way you’re going alone babe,” he said.

“She won’t be alone Dante. I’m not leaving my sister to return home alone!” Nero stated.  
I was glad that I had asked him if he would come with me.

“If there are demons there, then what remains of the people will need a demon hunter to take them out, maybe more,” Trish suggested, “and if there are more them, they’ll need to hire more  
than just one demon hunter,”

Lady even agreed too, “I agree, the people who live there need help to take out the demons, Dante who knows, they may want to hire you too,” she said.

Everyone was on my side, they wanted to help me. Standing there, listening to them, it warmed my heart. I could feel, V entwine his fingers with mine. Even he was on my side. It was basically four or five against one.

Dante was even sitting there rubbing his chin, he was thinking about it. He knew he was outnumbered but still, it didn’t matter if he said I could go or not. If he said no, I was going back home, no matter what. I needed to do this.

No.

I had to do this! I need to get rid of those demons there once and for all. Every single one of them must be sent back to Hell where they came from. However, I was still scared of doing this without Dante, he’s known me for a good long time now, ever since our first meeting in the tower. It…was also when I met Lady and ran right into…him again.

Biting my lip, I had to stop myself from thinking about him. He was gone, he went down the path he wanted. I have V now…who is his reincarnation. And I had accepted him for who he is. I could feel him giving my hand a gentle but reassuring squeeze. It was as if he was telling me, he’ll be there by my side no matter what.

It made me happy.

I was just glad I had people who care, it made me feel that I wasn’t alone. V…always told me, that I wasn’t alone and that he would be with me all the time.

“Alright, you win, but I am coming alone, if someone needs help, maybe I might get hired,” he said.

I was glad, that Dante allowed me to return home, I didn’t want the same incident to be repeated at all. I got hit in the head and fallen ill for a while…V had suggested it would be better if we left. I didn’t want to but agreed in the end.

“Taking on odd jobs again, old man? Forget to pay your bill?” Nero asked.

Dante then started coughing, causing all of us to sigh. That was Dante.

“If you guys are going, I’m not going to be left behind, I’m going too,” Lady said.

I knew it would be best if I had everyone with me to where I wasn’t alone.

“I take it that means, I’ll be staying and watching your shop then, Dante,” Morrison said.

“You owe me one,” he reminded him.

“If I get any money out of this, it’s yours,” Dante reassured.

“Last time I heard that, you ended up with a Pizza,” Nero pointed.

“Nero, do me a favor, make sure this idiot does get a job and does the job well enough to get some money!” Morrison said.

“So how do we get there? You’re the only one who’s been to Ayuga and back,” Lady pointed out.

“Ameins isn’t very safe…in order to get to Ayuga, we’d need to take the train from Norwich, but I’m not sure if the train is still running, last time I had no choice but to walk…and believe me it’s a long one…” I said.

Nero was in thought, I knew he was searching Adrian’s memories, “What about the law? Isn’t that their job to keep demons our or the Militia?” he asked.

I shook my head, “The law is only there to do what they need, as for the Militia, I’m sure they’ve already tried to stop the demon raids, but now that I think of it. With a certain person in control of the government, the Law or Militia can’t do anything about it.” I explained.

He nodded his head.

“This is going to be hard,” Trish said.

“We’ll find a way to get in, even if it means sneaking in,” I said.

And that’s when I thought of it, if we’re all caught together then we’d look suspicious…and we can’t have that…

“We’ll have to go separate ways in order to into Norwich…” I mumbled.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Dante.

“Well then, guess that means I’ll be going with you then,” he said.

Sighing to myself, I reached up and pinched the back of his hand. Smiling up at him sweetly, I knew he was in pain. However, I wasn’t about to let go.

“Dante, you’re just so kind, but you know I have both brother and V with me,”

With that, I let go of his hand. He immediately withdrew it from my shoulder he started to blow on it and shake it.

“In that case, Trish and I will go ahead, we’ll meet with you guys, there” Lady said.

We decided for Lady and Trish to go on ahead, Dante was going to find his own way in while both Nero and V would be with me. However, Nero changed his mind saying he’s going to have to make sure Dante stays out of trouble.

**~~~**

V and I didn’t have any trouble getting in, I just had to make sure to hide my sword before going through. And just right outside of security check, we ran into Lady and Trish. Neither one had a problem. I was surprised they were able to get their weapons in.

“Trish just flirted,”

“We had to get our weapons through somehow,” She shrugged.

“Why is it so dark? It’s not even night yet,” Lady asked.

Shaking my head, “I don’t know myself…I’ve heard stories for the adults and elders alike when I was a child, I’m guessing the demons have something to do with it,” I suggested.

“Have you two run into Dante or Nero?” Lady asked.

“No, I haven’t seen either one…I’m a little worried…”

I wasn’t worried about Nero, Dante? Yes, I was worried he’s going to do something to screw things up.

“How much further to Ayuga?” Trish asked.

“About a day walk…no one goes to Ayuga or Norwich anymore due to the demons there,” I explained.

“Maybe we should’ve called Nico to come? Would’ve been easier,” Lady said.

It would have been, but then again, the van would have been cramped with one too many people in. Feeling the head of V’s cane tapping my shoulder, I looked at him who was pointing his cane in the direction of where we had come from.

There was both Nero and Dante causing a scene.

“What the fuck? What do you mean I can’t cross over with my right arm?” Nero demanded.

Sighing to myself, I was hoping they wouldn’t even blink an eye at his right arm.

“This isn’t good…” I mumbled.

With Dante and Nero both arguing with a Soldier, I knew it wasn’t a good idea for ANYONE to argue with someone who is in the Militia because of their status.

Dante as already raising hell about his sword, “Looks like Dante forgot to put rebellion in the guitar case,” Trish said.

“Looks like it,” Lady agreed.

It didn’t matter if Nero had demon blood in him, it didn’t matter if Dante was a half-demon, the Militia is no laughing matter. Seeing Dante about to reach for his guns, I took that as my cue to go and save their asses.

“I’m so sorry - ” I had to pause to look at the Soldier’s rank, “Lt, if my brother here is causing a scene,” I said protecting Nero.

“You see, there was a bit of an accident and his left arm was cut off, the doctor replaced it with the one he has currently.” I lied.

“What about this guy?” he pointed using his thumb in Dante’s direction.

I wanted to say our grandpa who was overprotective of his damn sword, but that wouldn’t work. But then again...

“He’s our grandfather, he’s very overprotective of his sword, he says he’s had it ever since he was a kid,” I lied.

Behind the Lt, I saw Dante fall backwards when I called him ‘grandfather’. The Lt had to think of what I said for a moment, with that he did a hand sign to one of his troops. Sighing to myself I was relief.

“Alright, we’ll let him slide,” he said.

“Thank you, Lt,” I thanked him.

I watched as Dante stood up and took his beloved sword and walked past both Nero and I grumbling along the way.

When we got far away from the checkpoint, Nero then started laughing.

“C’mon, grandpa don’t be so sour!” Nero teased.

I couldn’t help but to let out a small chuckle.

“Really? Grandfather?” Dante asked.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t think of anything else but that,” I apologized.

“Besides you forgot to put your sword in the guitar case!” I stated.

“What about you?” He asked.

I reached up and took off the huge case I was carrying and sat it down. Lifting the lid up I removed the false bottom to reveal my sword and my gunblade.

“I told them I was carrying fruits and vegetables, they believed me,” I said.

He started to grumble and walked away.

**~~~**

It wasn’t long until we spotted demons, Nero and Dante both went after them before I could get a word out. I would’ve thought that Nero would have been more sensible than Dante…I noticed Lady and Trish was about to go after some themselves, but I told them we need to stick together.

I was glad, that they listen to me at least. The four of us stood there, taking care of any demons that came near us, V had even summoned Shadow and Griffon to help while he used the end of his cane to put the finishing blow on them.

V would often have one of his familiar’s protect me from behind when I wasn’t looking. Feeling a blast, I was knocked against V, both of us was knocked to the ground. Lifting my head, we were separated from the others.

“This isn’t good…”

With his help, I was able to stand up. We must find a way back to the others.

“Is there another way around?” V asked.

Looking up at him I nodded my head slightly, if we took that route that would take us long to be reunited with the others. And that also meant….

“You will have to lead the way, precious, only you know your way around this city,” He said.

I nodded again and started walking with him following me. I feared returning home. I felt him wrap his arm around my shoulders, he pulled me close to him. Closing my eyes, I leaned my head against his chest. He was always there for me…at least I know he can help me calm down and keep my heart from racing like it was doing.

“I will do what I can, to protect you and to help you,” he said.

During our walk, we would come against demons that would try to attack us. V would summon Griffon or Shadow to take care of them while he would put the finishing blow on them.

I would just use my sword to take them out. There would be times when he would have to summon Nightmare to take care of the larger demons.

When walking up to a familiar area, I recognized it as an old playground, that’s where…Adrian and I use to play as kids… I knew exactly where I was at. Stopping in front of a rotten seesaw I could see the image of two children playing on it.

I could barely hear V’s voice calling out to me. Before I knew it, I ran after a figure that I saw running ahead. I could feel tears in my eyes, I knew who’s back that was.

Adrian.

I just ran, I ran after his figure calling out to him, calling his name. Asking for him to stop. However, he didn’t I just kept following him. I didn’t even realize that I had gotten separated from V or that he had tried to run after me only to fall. I didn’t realize anything only that I was chasing after my brother.

He started to pick his pace up, gasping I tried to keep up, but unfortunately, I lost him. Coming around the corner, I stopped short of breath. Kneeling over I placed my hand on my knees to catch my breath.

Taking in several breaths, I pushed myself up. When I looked up, I was shocked to see where I was at. Standing there, I looked at the old worn house. I was surprised that it was still intact and still standing. The front porch was kind of, really worn and the wood was rotten in several places. I wonder if it still looked the same inside?

Walking up the steps I stepped over some rotten parts of the wood and walked straight up to the door. Placing my hand on the handle, I took a deep breath and let it out before pressing down on the latch and opening the door. I walked right into the foyer, it hasn’t changed at all, not one bit…there was still faint blood on the tiled floor.

_That was where…._

Biting my lip, I heard his voice again…telling mother to get me out of here…walking to my left, I opened the door that leads right into the living room. Allowing my eyes to travel forward, I saw the couch was still there, it was old and worn out. I was napping there at one point…

I could see claw marks all over the living room. Lamps destroyed, even the walls had claw marks, and paintings as well. Turning to face the stairs, I knew I wanted to go up, not down. Although I really could remember what was downstairs. Taking the left side, I was very hesitant in climbing the stairs. I knew they were extremely old, but I was unsure if they’d be safe or not to climb.

Placing my hand on the rail, I put one foot on the first step and gently allowed weight on it. Pushing myself up, I placed my other foot on there too. Surprising it held my weight, I took another step up. I was careful going up the stairs since I wasn’t sure if they were good.

When I reached the top, I was pretty much surprise that the stairs held my weight. But I remembered that I still had another set to get to. Turning around almost, I looked at the next set, six steps. They looked like they would be alright. Although I wasn’t sure of that really.

Walking toward the next set, I was careful when I walked upstairs. After climbing the six, I suppose they could last another year or two before giving out. Right in front of me, was my parents’ bedroom. Swallowing I was unsure of what it would look like.

I was scared this time. Scared of what I might see if I’d see anything. Pushing myself forward, I walked towards their room, I gently pushed the door opened and gasped. Claw marks, faint blood, even bullet holes were all over the bedroom. So much has been damaged by the demons.

Taking a step out, I walked over to Adrian’s room. His room was free from the claw marks. No blood, no nothing at all. Stepping out, I walked over towards my old room. I stood there, taking several deep breaths, I was scared. Scared to find a demon in my old room and scared to find it torn apart.

Closing my eyes, I placed my hand on the knob and gently turned it.

Hearing the door creak, I slowly opened my eyes. I was glad that, no demon was in my room or that it was torn. It was just dusty bad and cobwebs all over the place. The painting that was in my room, has been chipping and I noticed the window has been shattered. Which only meant that my room has been exposed to rain, snow, and mildew.

Seeing several old stuff animals to my right, I walked over to them. Kneeling, I picked one up. I frowned at it. Its eye was missing, the stuffing was coming out due to the stitching being broke.

**xXx**

I had sent both Griffon and Shadow to look for her. She had been separated from me. I was sure that she knew her way around the city. Closing my eyes for a moment, I had to think. Why did she run off the way she did?

Was there something she saw? She did not speak or say a word before she ran off. However, I did try to call out to her just as she did run off. Soon enough, Griffon came back along with Shadow. They had both found her.

“She’s inside some old abandoned house, up ahead, V,” Griffon spoke.

Walking over to Shadow, I climbed on its back. Shadow started to run with me on its back. I want to protect her. I knew if they found out that she was here, they would do anything to kill her.  
Closing my eyes, I will not allow them to harm her! I will protect her!

Approaching a house, I had noticed that it was old and was not in a good shape. Vines, weeds bush all overgrown, a window in the front was broken while the others were cracked. A house this old is surprising to see still intact and standing.

Climbing off Shadows back, I stood there looking at the house. Was this her home? Was this the place she was raised? Seeing the front door opened, I knew I was right. Taking the stairs, I made my way inside. Coming in the foyer, I noticed dried faint blood on the tile floor. Was someone shot here?

_“V better take a look in here, looks like there was a demon raid of some sort,”_

Lifting my head, I walked into what was a living room. Blood and claw marks from demons. Who would have done this and why did they do it?

_“The marks lead upstairs,”_

Turning right I saw two sets of stairs, one leads down, and the other set leads upstairs. Walking upstairs, I noticed that there was another living room. Seeing a door, I had wondered if she was in there. Tightening my grip on my cane, something was not right.

_“V, this way,”_

Following Shadow up another set of stairs, seeing a doorway coming to view I was not sure of where she would be at. Upon coming up the rest of the stairs, I saw three doorways. One was directly in front of me, and two more to my right.

I did notice more claw marks on the stairs, the walls and on the door in front of me. Walking to the door that was in front of me, I pushed open the door with the head of my cane. Seeing a figure sitting down on the floor I made my way over to her.

Reaching out to her, I placed my hand on her shoulder.

“Christine,” I called out to her.

Her shoulders were shaking, she was crying. I wanted to protect her with everything I have.

“She died here…she locked me in the closet and died here, trying to protect me…” her voice trailed off.

I managed to gently get her to stand. Having her turned to face me, I noticed she had an old stuff animal in her arms. One eye was missing, the stuffing was coming out of it.

Closing my eyes, I pulled her to me. Wrapping my arms around her I allowed her to let out all her tears. I never expected that she would be filled with so much sadness. Standing there with her in my arms, I heard footsteps downstairs. Soon Nero came upstairs. His eyes went straight towards the woman in my arms.

“Looks like you found her,” he said.

He sighed in relief.

He sighed in relief. After Nero showed up Dante, Trish along with Lady showed up as well. She may have lost her family. However, she has also gained a new family. Nero had already taken her older brothers’ role.

“Is this where you grew up at?” Trish asked.

Christine barely nodded her head.

“I mostly grew up in an orphanage…Adrian and I that is…”

Feeling her pull away, she reached up and wiped away her tears.

“I never told any of you my past, the only one who knows is Nero,”

“That would be because I have Adrian’s memories,” he said.

I knew he was not her real brother, he had only taken his place to help her. Although, I would like to know myself, how does Nero have his memories? That would be for her to say, I have no right in asking.

Reaching up with my free hand, I gently brush parts of her hair back tucking them behind her ear. She closed her eyes and leaned against my hand. She was relaxed.

“Hey, does the name Ron Branson meaning anything to you, babe?” Dante asked.

**xXx**

My body tensed when Dante brought up that name. I know Adrian told me not to return home or go after him. But he’s the one person that’s caused me so much sadness. I tried hard not to think of my past. Even until today, I kept thinking maybe this was all my fault somehow?

“Who he is?” Nero asked.

Closing my eyes, I spoke up.

“He’s the one who took my family from me,”

Everyone was quiet when I said that.

“I don’t remember much, but from what I was told, he killed my parents not only to get to me, but so he could control the city. He’s the reason why Ayuga is corrupted,” I explained.

“I remember it like yesterday, I was laying down on the couch taking a nap it was my birthday, I…I don’t know where Adrian was,” I began, “I woke up to hearing the doorbell rang, all of a sudden I could hear my dad shouting to my mom about getting me out of here.”  
I could hear their voices in the back of my mind.

“My mom, she picked me up and ran upstairs into here, she told me not to come out and to stay there. She closed the closet door and locked me inside, I managed to crawl through the vent to Adrian’s room.”

I could feel V taking a hold of my hand and linking his fingers with mine. He knew it was painful for me to talk about my past and remembering it.

“So where would he be at?” Lady asked.

Looking at her, I could see in her eyes and the others they were willing to help me out.

“I’m not sure,” I answered, “I don’t know if he’d be in on of the skyscrapers in the city or hiding with the Militia or what…”

“I bet he’s hiding in the city,”

Looking at Nero, I had to think for a moment before nodding.

“I agree,”

“So, what to we do? In order to get to Malphas?” Trish asked.

“We need to end the one who has caused you sadness,” V began, “only then will Lucifer show himself,”

“Whoa, you mean that cowardly demons still live? Damn!” Dante swore. “Would’ve thought that I put an end up him years ago on Mallet Island,”

That’s what I thought too. But it hit me, Lucifer didn’t show himself around Dante, he showed himself around Nero.

“So where is he and how do we get there?” Nero asked.

Walking over to the window, I pointed.

“You see that skyscraper? The one that’s sticking out like a sore thumb?” I asked. “That’s where he’s at,”

“Then all we need to do is go there and kick his ass,” Nero said.

“It…probably won’t be that easy,”

“She has a point Nero, there’s probably demons there as well,” Lady pointed out.

“So how do we get there?” Trish asked.

I wanted to say walk, but that would take too long, and I was sure that everyone was tired of walking or running. I would say take a car, but I was also sure that none of them worked anymore due to batteries being dead.

“I think before we go, we should rest up,” Lady suggested.

Dante even agreed himself, saying that I need to be rested up. Both V and Nero agreed with him on that.

“I’m sorry that…the house isn’t in perfect condition guys,” I apologized.

“You don’t need to, it’s fine, there’s nothing you can do,” Lady said.

Everyone had left the room, minus V and Nero. The latter approached me, “You going to be okay, sis?” he asked.

He placed his hands on my shoulders, I just nodded lightly, “Yea…I think so, I might take a nap…but…not in my parents’ room…” I said.

I didn’t want to sleep in here when it was not only dusty bad but covered in dried blood. But the blood didn’t matter, I knew for sure that their scents are long gone…I was considering of napping in either Adrian’s room, mine or the guest room we had. He had pressed his lips to my cheek and gave me a smile.

“I’ll be downstairs with the others, I know V will probably stay with you,” He said.

Nodding my head, I watched as he let go of my shoulders and turned around to leave. Sighing to myself I had to figure where to sleep or nap really. All the rooms were dusty, saying screw it, I decided to stay in my parents’ room, my bed was too small for me now. Walking over to the bed, I sat down on it gently and easy. Surprising the mattress was still in good shape.

Sighing to myself, I laid down and curled up into a ball. I was just so tired, I was tired of running from my past avoiding demons and Lucifer as well. I figured for now, maybe the best thing to do was to take a nap. Closing my eyes, I felt sleep take over me.

I didn’t know how long I was out, but I did hear two voices. One was Nero and the other V.

“She fell asleep I see,”

“She did, I was not about to wake her, she does need her sleep,”

I fell asleep? Was It still the same day?

“I kinda figured. But right now, I think you need to wake her up, I know she wants to get this done and over with,”

“Allow her a few moments rest, then, I will wake her,”

It was quiet in the room for a while, the only thing could be heard was pages being flipped, which meant V was reading his book. It wasn’t long until I heard him close his book. I felt the bed beside me sink in, which meant he sat down beside me. Soon, I felt his lips against my temple, along with his hand running through my hair.

Allowing my eyes to open I laid there looking up into his green eyes, “You fell asleep, you said you were going to take a nap,”

He pulled back allowing me to sit up, I already felt a little odd. Well not exactly odd but dirty was more like the word since I laid down on my parents’ bed which was covered in a thick layer of dust. I could feel my face growing red from embarrassment.

“Ugh, I’m covered in dust…” I groaned.

He let out a chuckle, as he brushed some of the dust off my hair. I was going to remember this for a good while…

“The others are waiting,” he reminded me.

Nodding my head, I did the best I could to brush off the dust that was on my side. Looking back into my parents, room I was highly considering of leaving where V and I was living and fixing up the old house. It would be something I’d have to talk with him about whenever things were done.

Walking downstairs with V behind me, I was surprised that everyone even stayed.

“I’m sorry that I fell asleep last night…” I apologized.

“No need to apologize babe,” Dante said, “we all figured you needed rest and you’re tired,”

I nodded my head agreeing with him.

“So, any idea on how we can get from here to Ron Branson?” Nero asked.

“Well with none of the cars working, we might as well walk, just as long as we keep the skyscraper in sight,” I answered.

It was agreed that we’ll walk since there was no other transportation to get there, plus we’d just run into more demons along the way. Walking out of my old home, I stopped to look at it one last time.

“Hey, you might be able to fix it up once things are settled,” Lady suggested.

Nodding my head, I agreed with her. It would be a bit bigger than living in the apartment that V and I live in. Turning on my heel, I began to walk away.

We ran into several demons if not more, we weren’t even far from the skyscraper. I knew we were close which was a plus, which meant that as soon as we get there we’ll need to get in. But the problem was, where at would he be in that tower? He could be anywhere on any floor.

Once we reached it, I watched Dante test the doors only to find out that they wouldn’t open. That only meant we needed to find another way inside. I watched as V summoned both Griffon and Shadow. Griffin took to the skies while Shadow looked around on the ground zero.

“Well if neither one of them find an entrance, I can always make one,” Lady suggested.

“We don’t need to alert him, if he finds out that we’re here, then he’ll end up moving to someplace else and hide,” I said.

“Christine has a point,” Nero pointed out.

“That or, I can always power up the doors,” Trish offered.

I liked that plan better, than the one Lady mentioned.

“So I guess we’ll need to find a directory of the building to figure out where he could be at,” Dante said.

“Hey looks like we already have company,” Lady pointed.

Several demons we’re alright making their way over toward us. We couldn’t wait for Shadow or Griffon to come back, we had to fight. That also meant, that I’ll have to protect V, but he could always summon, Nightmare. Everyone started to attack the demons that was coming toward us.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say these were Zombies,” Dante said.

Hearing that I freaked out.

“Z-Zombies?”

“Hey, don’t get my sister, freaked out of your fantasy shit old man!” Nero stated.

I heard Trish saying she’s going to get the doors open. Which only meant, we had to cover for her. It wasn’t long that both Shadow and Griffon returned to help. Which allowed V to help.

Soon I heard Trish saying she got the doors open, I could feel Nero pushing me back.

“Go on ahead, we’ll take care of these” He said.

I wasn’t about to get separated from him and the others. Grabbing Nero’s arm, I pulled him.

“I’m not leaving you behind or anyone else!”

Hearing Dante shouting that he’ll cover allowed everyone to get in. Trish ended up helping, along with Lady while Nero V and I, we’re able to get in, soon Lady came after us, then Dante and finally Trish. The doors closed behind her and they weren’t being powered anymore. Sighing to myself I was glad that there weren’t any demons inside, although. I felt like something or someone was watching me. And I didn’t like it at all.

Seeing a directory in front of us, I walked over there and started looking at the floors.

“Any idea, where he could be at, sis?” Nero asked.

Running my finger along the floors and names, I came to the top one.

“If that was me,” I began, “I would hide my ass at least on the top floor.”

“You know what? I have to agree,” Trish said.

“How do we get there without drawing attention by using the elevator?” Dante asked.

I had to stop and think. If we took the elevator all the way up to the top, then he’ll be expecting us. A thought then occurred.

“We could take it at least half way, like stop at the floor before the top,” I suggested.

“Alright, elevator it is then,” Dante said.

“Do you think all of the elevators lead to the same floor?” Lady questioned.

“I’m not sure,” I started, “I’d like to assume so,”

“Never know until we take one,” Nero said.

“Then it would be our luck if we need a card key or a password,” Trish pointed out.

Groaning, I was terrible with passwords! Adrian and I always played a game that considered passwords and I could never remember them at all. Even though simple little ones he made! Walking down the hall, I was surprised that there wasn’t a single demon in sight at all. It was…odd…

But something did seem off, it was a little too easy for us to get inside. It was like as if he was expecting us right of the bat.

“What’s wrong? Something on your mind?” Nero asked.

Nodding my head lightly, I explained to him.

“You know…it’s almost too easy…getting inside, and how there’s no demons in sight. It’s like as if he was expecting us,”

Nero had to pause a moment and nodding his head agreeing with I had said. However, before he was able to get a word out to the others. I felt a rumble, and soon demons that I’ve never seen before started to pop out of nowhere while others started to block off the way we came. These new types of demons were attached to the walls. I figured the best name that anyone could call them would be wall demon.

Gasping, I saw that Trish and Lady was separated from us, feeling V take a hold of my hand he pushed me forward towards Nero, I cried out when both he and Dante was separated from me. Feeling Nero take a hold of my hand, he pulled me up and started running with me.

“Hold on tight!” he shouted.

I didn’t want to be separated from him like we were from the others.

“I can see a room at the end of this hallway!”

Tightening my grip in his hand, I refused to let go of him. Both of us push on. As soon as we entered the room, I ended up trying. Before I knew it, a demon and attacked Nero from behind sending across the room to the other hallway.

“Nero!” I screamed.

Before he could get up and run back over to me, another demon wall blocked my vision of Nero and turned to a standard wall. Sitting there, I couldn’t believe it. First Trish and Lady, then Dante and V, now Nero? I couldn’t do this alone! Not without them or their help!

Laying there, I started to cry. Why did I have to be separated from everyone? Gasping, I was startled by the nearby elevator ding. Pushing myself up into a sitting position, I sat there and stared at it. Waiting for a few minutes, I decided to get up. Walking over to it, I was unsure if I should enter it. However, when I entered it, the doors closed behind me and the elevator started to move.

Reach over to the control panel, I tried to press the emergency stop button. But luck was against me as it wouldn’t stop, nor would the doors open. I then heard a voice.

“I’m so glad you showed up, although I must say, you have guts for bringing…unwanted people in with you. So, I had to separate them from you. Don’t worry, you’ll see them again, on the other side.”

All along, it was nothing more than a trap…and…I fell right into it…I was so stupid and foolish for doing this! Taking a few steps back, my back hit the elevator wall, from there I slid down. I was alone…I felt tears running down my face. I couldn’t do this without the others help!

Lowering my face to my knees, I just wanted everyone to be with me. I wanted Nero, the one person I look up to in place of my brother that I lost. V, the one man I love dearly. And the others, I think of them as my friends.

I don’t know how much time had passed. I was startled awake when the elevator came to a sudden stop. Pushing myself up, I prepared myself for any demons that would come out at me suddenly to attack me.

When the doors opened, I was greeted with an empty hall.

I was caution of stepping out. Lowering my right hand, I placed it on the handle of my gunblade. What surprised me was most of the offices were opened and abandoned. Much like the rest of the building. Biting my lip, I proceed further down the hallway. I wanted to end this, but if he has powers of a demon, then this could be hard. But then again, I’m about the same. Only thing that was different that I didn’t have enough time to live when I was born. I would’ve died, if it wasn’t for that demon giving me his power.

Coming to a set of large doors, I took a deep breath and let it out. Placing my hands on the doorknobs I pushed open the door. And the room I was in was not like any other room for someone to be a CEO.

Seeing a chair with its back facing me, I had a feeling that this was the man responsible for everything.

Before I knew it, the chair turned around, now facing me. Sitting there was a man, blond hair which rested at the nap of his neck, he had two locks of his bangs hanging down in his face, blue eyes, he wore what looked like someone in the Militia minus the jacket, helmet and gloves.

“So, you’re the child that was hidden?” he questioned.

Standing there, I didn’t answer him. He appeared to be an average human.

“And here you stayed in the city right under my nose until your brother took you both and fled,” he began, “good thing too, because of another demon raid on the orphanage,”

I couldn’t believe it, he killed more innocent people? Manly who were just children? This man was cruel! He had to be stopped.

Clenching my fist, I had to put an end to him. He’s the reason why I’ve been sad my entire life! Before I could reach for my weapon, he stood up and moved fast for the next thing I knew, he had me against the wall. His hand around my neck.

“Your parents tried to keep you and the city away from me, selfish people if you ask me,”

Trying to loosen his hand, I could barely breathe.

“But now that they’re gone, no one can stop me from killing you and taking the power that’s inside of you,”

I felt my hands were about to go limp, but I remembered. The nerves. I needed to hit the nerves. If I hit those then his arm will grow numb. Trying my best to look at his arm, I tried to think of where they are. Using my index and middle finger, I managed to jab the nerves. Feeling his grip loosen, I fell to the floor. Sitting there I was able to get some air into my lungs.

“You little bitch,” he said.

“It’ll be hours until you can feel again in that arm,” I said between breathes.

“I won’t let you win,” I said standing up, “I won’t let you kill any more people than what you already have,”

Reaching for my gunblade, I took it out and was prepared to end his life. However, he surprised me. He was able to use his other arm to pull out his own weapon which clashed against my own.

“You can’t kill me, I will never die! Do you know how bad I wanted this city?!” He shouted.

“I could care less!” I stated, “You took away my parents! You took away my happiness, as you did with others who stood in your way!”

I felt tears running down my face, I remember another child in the orphanage. They said that their parents were coming for them. Remembering that, it makes me said. Other children there lost their families as well. Just because of this greedy man! Grinding my teeth, I had to make sure that he’s put to an end. He tore apart not only my family, but others as well.

I was so deep in thought, I wasn’t paying any attention to what was going on with him. Before I knew it, I was slapped hard. Screaming I fell to the ground. Laying there, I couldn’t figure out what or how he hit me. When I sat up and looked in his direction and gasped in horror at the sight.

The arm that I had just numbed, was a demon arm… I couldn’t believe it, I’ve never seen such a thing before in my entire life!

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” he asked while admiring his arm.

When I was about to stand up, he knocked me down and grabbed a hold of my hair. Crying out, I tried to twist my head, but he managed to grab more than a handful. He had me pinned by my hair.

Somehow, I knew I would regret letting my hair grow so long.

“My, my, what beautiful long hair,” he mocked.

“If only you’d spent time training for this, instead of spending time on your hair, you wouldn’t be in this mess!” He started twisting my head and I tried to pull free only to cry out again when he pulled me back.

Sitting there, I began to realize one thing. If I ever want to match up to Dante, Nero and Trish, then I need to step up my game. Reaching toward my boot, where I kept a hidden knife, I reached for it and pulled it out.

He started to laugh, “As if that will really kill me,” he mocked.

“Oh! I’m in so much pain, I’m dying!” he began to laugh more.

Closing my eyes for a moment, I had to think. Was this something that I really wanted to do? I know if I cut my hair, I won’t be able to do things with it anymore. Not like I can now.

Yes. Yes, this is something that I want. I can regrow my hair again after this battle.

Opening my eyes, I managed to twist my head to face him.

“It’s not meant for you,” I said.

“What?” he asked.

Leaning forward, just a bit, I placed the knife right under my hair and did a sharp tug. Cutting my long hair, and cutting myself free from his grasp, now he can’t pin me.

_I refuse to take the backseat and let, Dante or Nero do the driving. I refuse to be the damsel in distress. From now on they’re going to be the ones, taking the backseat and letting me drive. They’ll be the ones to watch me from now on._

Twisting my body, I managed to stab my knife right into his leg. Hearing him yell, I knew it was not only painful, but it will slow him down. Reaching up for my sword, I quickly pulled it off, tossing it off kneeling down, I kicked it in the air from behind. Standing, I reached for my sword and rested it on my shoulder while I slowly but quickly pulled out the blade and attacked him and placed it right back in the sheath.

Turning around, I gasped at what I saw, his leg had transformed. What the hell was going on?  
I had never seen such a thing happening.

Was this the price one would pay if they’d gain demon like powers?

I didn't believe it, I didn’t want to believe it at all. There's no way that, that could be the price a human makes when they gained demon like powers. If so…would that happen to me? Shaking my head, I refused to believe it.

Hearing my name being shouted, I looked to see it was Nero. Sighing in relief, I was glad he was okay.

“Your hair…” he whispered.

With a shaky hand, I placed it on the back of my neck, “I-it’s fine, it’ll grow back. Besides you know I can’t stand people using my hair against me,” I said.

Turning his head to face Branson he had both a surprised look and one of disgust on his face.

“So, is this the asshole that’s cause you so much pain and sadness?” He asked.

Nodding my head, “Yes he is,” I said.

I watched as Nero took off Red Queen from his back and twirled his sword around before slamming the top of the blade to the ground and charged up his weapon. I stood there and watched as Nero charged at Branson, who used his new demon arm against him. Nero was strong in his on way, he would often switch between Red Queen or Blue Rose sometimes he’d use his right arm. I wanted to help, but I could tell I would only be in the way.

Eventually, Nero was knocked to the side and Branson was about to go in for the kill, however, Dante blocked his attack. I couldn’t help but to smile. I was so thankful he was alright!

“So, you’re all catching up to the woman now,” he started, “then fine. This place shall be your graves!”

I gasped at the sight, the rest of his body began to change, however, even Branson sounded he confused. He couldn’t understand what was happening to him. The sight was too gruesome, seeing my vision blocked, I looked up and saw V. He wrapped his arms around me and held my head close to his chest.

“Don’t look,” he whispered to me.

Wrapping my arms around him, I closed my eyes and tried to block out the sounds. I don’t want that to happen to me.

“It will not happen to you, I can reassure you,”

Not long afterwards, I heard both Trish and Lady entering, Trish sounded like she was disgust as well. I could hear sounds of shouting, gun fire and more. I kept hearing V telling me things, he was trying to take my mind off the sounds I was hearing.

Soon after heard a gunshot, which mean Dante took care of Branson, V escorted me out of the room and into the hallway to where I wouldn’t see anything.

“I never imagined something like that can happen,” I whispered.

“It can only happen if the person, wants power such as himself, that was the result of what he wanted. He had lost sight of who he was, and it had changed him,” V explained.

A few more minutes, Dante and the others came out.

“He’s done, you’ll get your chance at Malphas babe, don’t worry,” Dante said.

Nero asked how we could find Lucifer and Trish said a hole leading to the demon world. And there was one right around the city. Taking it, we had managed to find and track Lucifer down. Not only that, we had that demon cornered. He was too much of a coward to try and put up a fight.

Taking care of him, the next thing was to find Malphas and put an end to that demon. We had a harder time, however once we found the demon. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. He was almost as big Urizen was. I wasn’t sure if I could take him on or not.

I had to try though. No. I needed to do this. Before I could make a move, I watched as both Dante and Nero went straight at him attacking him. I was surprised, that both attacked Malphas at the same time. Soon Lady and Trish went in as well.

Standing there, I watched as Nero, Trish, Lady, and even Dante was thrown to the ground. Malphas was too strong, even for Dante who was a son of Sparda. Trish was a full-blooded demon. And Nero has a connection to Sparda can’t even take him out.

“This was a bad idea…” I said to myself.

“We shouldn’t have come,”

I would’ve thought that since Dante defeated Mundus and Urizen that he could help take down Malphas. However, I was wrong…

Feeling a hand on my shoulder I turn to see it was V, “You may be the only one who can stop Malphas if Dante cannot stop him,”

Hearing those words, I was unsure if I could do it or not. I’m just a human woman, nothing more. I wasn’t a demon like Trish or a half-demon like Dante…

“Remember, your training that he gave you,”  
When V said those words, I remembered the training I just went through a few weeks ago. He took me to see a demon woman by the name of Delila, she hated Mundus and was against him. She didn’t tell me why she hated him. What surprised me though, she was not only living as a human woman, but she despised certain demons. She said that she once looked up to Sparda after what he did.

She told me of the power that was in me, and that I should seek more training from the one who trained both Adrian and me. When she said, I knew right then and there, that she meant old Dylan.

I was still afraid. I knew that Malphas was stronger than both Mundus and Urizen. How much stronger, I didn’t know. Dante went up against Mundus and Urizen with the help of Nero there. Delila did point out one thing to me, she said that Malphas was responsible for the deaths of my parents and many other families in Ayuga.

“You better remember woman, this demon is stronger than Mundus and the Demon King,” Griffon said.

A blood contract!

I felt a pair of lips against my forehead, closing my eyes I could feel all the love V held for me. He pulled away and whispered to me.

“I believe in you, precious,”

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest when he said that. Opening my eyes, I looked right up at him. He was standing straight up. He also gave me a reassuring smile as if saying ‘you can do it’.

Seeing him pull away from me I saw him summon Shadow, he began walking towards Malphas I watched as he snapped his fingers summoning Nightmare which resulted, the ink in his hair to disappear, turning his black hair white.

“I will give you as much time as you need,” he said.

I stood there watching as he tossed his cane right into the back of Nightmare and began to allow his familiars to fight against Malphas. Biting my lip, I was very unsure of things. Glancing towards Dante who was standing up. I’m not like him, I’m not some kind of Hero. He can be stabbed and still be standing.

My eyes drifted towards Nero who was now starting to stand up. He took down Sanctus and The Savior. That’s something I can’t do. It was then I heard three other voices in my mind.

_“You act big and bad, yet you can’t down the one thing that’s caused you sadness? You die, I die,”_

Biting my lip, Aria was right. I do act like I’m big and bad.

_“Don’t let others show you how weak you are, remember those kids – bullies back in the orphanage? You stood up to them! No one else would! After they saw you fighting back, they stopped,”_

I could feel water starting to build up. Adrian. Even though he’s long gone, he’s always with me.

“Don’t let a demon like Malphas scare you. You may be human; however, you have something I’ve been wanting. Power. I can’t be with you anymore. However, I can be with you as V, I will always protect you precious,”

My bottom lip started to tremble, Vergil.

“Show that demon that we’re not the ones to mess with!”

“Show that asshole not to mess with family!”

They were right. I can do this.

Clenching my fists, I reached into my hip I took out both a scroll and a senbon. Opening the scroll, I used the tip of the needle to pierce my thumb causing it to bleed.

Using the scroll, I smeared my blood on it. Tugging on the strings, I allowed it to roll up closing. From there, I sat the scroll down and out of the way. Six swords then appeared around my body. I watched as even V was knocked to the ground, his familiars were gone for right now.

I wasn’t about to let this demon, take anyone else from me. I will put an end to him once and for all. Snapping my fingers, I allowed the weapons to disappear. I then went straight at Malphas, I needed to know where his weakness was. Even demons have a weakness and it was always holy water.

Bailing up my fist I attempted to strike him, however, he managed to take a hold of my entire body in his grip. Gasping, I tried to get my hands free which were pinned by my side. I started to scream when he began to crush my body.

“Hey! Let her go jackass!”

Feeling the hand loosen around my body, I fell only to be caught by Dante.

“Not going to let you fall now, babe,” he said.  
Getting me away from the demon, he sat me down on my feet.

“We do this together,” He said.

Nodding my head lightly, I turned to face Malphas. Feeling a fingerless glove taking a hold of my hand. I linked my fingers with his.

“I will be with you,” he said, “I will do what I can to help you,”

I was thankful, that I had all these people around me to help me out.

Letting go of my hand, I watched as he summoned his familiar’s again. Seeing Dante triggering, I knew things were about to get real. Clenching my fist, I would do what I can to help them! I refuse to let them do the driving.  
Standing there, I took noticed of the demon was missing it’s hand. Nero must have cut his hand off.

I had started to wonder, if attacking the demon would reduce his power? It was worth a shot, pulling my sword out, I attacked him with the help of the others. I vaguely heard Lady saying something about duck. Looking behind, I saw what she was talking about. She was about to fire Kalina Ann.

The five of us faced off against Malphas. Dante who had triggered in his demon form was having a hard time against Malphas. And I had wondered, would he be strong enough to face the demon if he was to trigger his Majin form. Shaking my head, I stayed close to both Trish and Nero. She was using Sparda was well as two guns as well. I would notice how everyone would attack, and the demon didn’t flinch. But I could see something that was different.

“Is it me or is his height shrinking?” I asked.

“Its not you, from what I can remember. Mundus did say at one point that Malphas has a weakness. Each time he’s attacked his height shrinks,” she explained, “but he only comes down to an average human size because he’s lost a lot of blood. The only way he could get his original height back is to take humans blood.”

“What the hell?” Nero shouted, “Are you serious?”

“Ever known me to be serious during a time like this?” she asked.

Nero didn't say a word. We took that as maybe a sign, a sign to where if he gets to the size of an average human, he'll be vulnerable for any kind of attack. Nero and I would often switch weapons, sometimes my sword for his, or my gunblade for his gun. Sometimes Trish and I would attack together or Lady and I would. Dante had changed back seeing he wasn't really getting anywhere.

I gasped when Malphas attacked, I was forced back away from the others. Grinding my teeth, I managed to sit up. Gripping my arm, I hissed in pain. Hearing my name being called out, I lifted up my hand as if saying I'm okay.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder I heard Lady's voice.

“You okay?”

I nodded and removed my hand. It wasn't bad. Reaching into the pouch I pulled out a bandage and wrapped it up quickly. With her help, I was able to stand up. I watched as he attacked the others, V was able to dodge the attack with Nightmare's help. Not even his familiar's were much help. Nero would often use his new right arm to attack that or Red Queen. Pulling my gunblade from it's pouch, I flipped the switch, which placed the weapon in machine gun. Trish, Dante and Nero were using their own guns along with Lady shooting at Malphas.

It wasn't long until, he knocked everyone away as if saying it's just you and me. Grinding my teeth, I charged at him. Dodging his attacks, I quickly slid down to the ground kicking the demon in his knees before kicking his jaw. When kicking him from below, I noticed his head snap back. Although that didn't exactly kill him.

Taking that as my cue, I jumped in the air, and snapped my fingers allowing each weapon surround my body. Taking a hold of two different weapons I tossed them at him, one pinned him on both his sides, taking a hold of two more, I threw them, they pinned him around his waist, two more right beside his head. My knife above, and finally I pulled my sword out and attacked him. Landing on the ground, I started to breath hard. I was surprised that the combo I used, didn't kill him.

And on top of that, I was running out of options, I was told that, that move would put an end to Malphas. However, I did still have one option, I could give more of my blood to the scroll. However when I think about it, I remember old Dylan saying it's fine to offer a small amount of blood but not a lot. He didn't exactly explain why one couldn't offer that.

However I realized that I didn't have any other choice in that matter. It was kill or be killed. And I refuse to die!

Offering more of my blood to the scroll, I felt weak. But yet, I felt stronger too. I was able to stand even though I felt weak. Looking directly at Malphas I spoke.

“You took away my family, and my happiness. You'll pay for it! With your life!” I shouted.

Taking my sword in hand I placed it down on the ground, kicking it with my foot I grasped it under my arm and pulled out my sword slicing him.

Seeing as he wasn’t done, I quickly swing left vertically with my sword then doing a spin attack two spin attacks, dropping my blade to my ankles on the third spin attack, I grasped it between my feet attacking with it on the third spin. Jumping into the air I managed to summon a wide variety of swords and allowed them to rain down on Malphas.

Seeing that he was weak, I knew this next move would end him. However, I saw him preparing an attack himself. Figuring I needed to end this before he does, I quickly prepared my next move. Using the same combo I just did, instead of leaving into the air, kicking my sword up, I took a stance and allowed a circle to form around my feet and more swords appeared. Taking them I used each and every sword to attack the demon.

At the end surprised me, he attacked me at the same time I was attacking him. I could feel my body growing heavy. The scroll was sent away from me I watched helplessly as it burned. Closing my eyes, I felt my body hit the ground.

**~~~**

Opening my eyes, I noticed I was standing in a field filled with flowers. Everything felt peaceful, closing my eyes I could feel the wind gently blowing through my hair. I felt, calm as well. Reaching up, I used my hand to keep my short hair from getting in my face. I had recently cut my hair because of that demon, Lucifer had a habit of using the length of my hair against me.

He had pinned me by my hair, and I decided to cut it.

Feeling a tug on my hand, I opened my eyes to see a young child before me. Grinning she spoke up, “Hurry, mama is going to read us a story!”,

I couldn’t figure out who this ‘mama’ was. Opening my mouth, I was about to speak, however, I noticed several other children running in one direction. Seeing the child that was tugging on my hand letting go, she ran in the direction the other children were going.

Following the children, I walked towards the direction they were going. Walking up to the top of the hill, I looked down and saw what appeared to be a huge tree in one spot, with children sitting in front of it when a figure sitting in front of the tree.

Walking closer to the group, I noticed the figure was a woman and very familiar to me. Her dark brown hair rested on her shoulders, her bangs split above her left eye, her green eyes were focused on the book that she held in her hands. She sat there reading to the children. Not once did she look up, her eyes remained focused on the book that she read.

My bottom lip started to tremble as I stood there. I haven’t seen her in…years. Not since I was four years old. Just before she closed the closet door on me. Tears were already falling down my face as I watched her.

She eventually ended the story, by closing the book and smiled at the children.

One of them spoke up saying ‘let’s go play’ hearing a lot of shouting, the other children stood up and ran off. Leaving my mother and I alone.

“Hello sweetie, it’s been a long time,” she started.

She stood up and set the book down, standing there for a few moments she held out her arms for me. Taking that as a cue, I ran towards her and wrapped my arms around her, crying into her chest.

“Oh mom, I miss you so much!” I cried.

Feeling her hand running through my hair, it was something that I missed dearly

“I know baby, I know,” She whispered while holding me tightly.

Feeling her pull away, she cupped my cheeks in her hands and gave me a smile.

“You’ve grown up to be a beautiful young lady,” She said.

I couldn’t help but to smile at her words.

“Why couldn’t you have at least been with me? With us?” I asked.

She gave me a sad smile, “Honey, if I would’ve stayed with you in the closet, I would’ve been found sooner or later, and it’s my job as your mother to make sure that my babies are safe,” she explained.

“I wish things would’ve been different,” She whispered.

Closing my eyes, I felt her lips to my forehead before pulling me back into her for a hug. Keeping my arms around her, I refused to let go. How much I miss her.

“There’s two other people here, sweetie, that wants to see you as well,” she said.

Lifting my eyes, I saw it was none other than my own brother, “Adrian,” I whispered.

“H-hey! No crying!” He exclaimed.

Smiling to myself, I let go of my mother and latched on to my older brother. I missed him more. I miss all of them. I wish I would’ve had happier memories with them instead of sadness. Feeling his arms around me, I knew it was for real and not a dream.

I was suddenly pulled away, “What did you do to your hair?” He questioned.

Blinking several times, it took me a moment to realize what he just done. Gasping I pulled away and cross my arms under my breasts as well as closing my eyes.

“That wasn’t very nice! I hate you.” I stated.

“H-hey, c’mon!! I didn’t mean that!” he groaned afterwards.

“Yes, you did, I know you. All too well,” I said.  
“Looks like your sister is getting the best of you now, son,”

Hearing the voice, I opened my eyes and lowered my arms. Turning I saw none other than my own father.

“Is that my little pumpkin?” I blushed at that old nickname.

It was so hard to believe that after all these years I still remember that nickname he used to call me.

“I’m not THAT little, dad…” I mumbled.

Seeing his smile, he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. Closing my eyes, I felt his warmth. I was happy. I was happy to be with my family have all these years.

V.

My happiness soon turned to sadness, I was missing someone who was important to me. Two people. Those who have been close to me for years or a while now.

“You can stay here, we’ll all be together again,”

Hearing my father’s words, I was unsure of what I wanted. I wanted to be here with my family, but there was two people I was missing dearly. And I knew there was one person who wasn’t here at all. He was someone else now.

“Honey, what’s wrong?”

Looking at my mother, I didn’t know what to say.

“Don’t tell me you fell in love with that guy?” Adrian asked.

Standing there, I had to think of who he was talking about.

“No, he’s someone else now,” I answered.

Pulling myself out of my father’s arms, I turned my back to the three of them and closed my eyes.

“I want to be here with you guys, I really do. I miss seeing all of you. But, there’s already someone who’s taken your place as my brother now, Adrian. And there’s someone else, who I do love…a lot,” I said.

I could see their faces. I wanted to be with the one man I love.

“Honey, you know you don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to, we’ll be together again, one day,”

Opening my eyes, I turned to face my mother. She had a smile on her face. Standing there, I thought over it for a moment before nodding my head. Closing my eyes, I felt her press a kiss to my forehead.

“I will always love you, baby girl, I’m proud of you and your brother. Go be happy, live your life to the fullest,” she said.

Opening my eyes, I was starting to feel sad. Sad because I won’t see them again until we’re reunited again. But I was happy, happy that I could go back to the man I love. Turning on my heel, I was about to run off, but I spoke up instead.

“I love, you guys,” I said.

“We love you too, honey,”

Biting my lip, I had to stop myself from turning around. Running off, I ran in the direction I came from. I wanted to wake up to find myself in his arms, to hear him calling my name or hear Nero calling Dante a lazy ass. Or even Lady saying how Dante owes her money.

Running to what I saw that looked like a cliff, I picked up my speed. Jumping off the cliff, I dived down into the white light. Closing my eyes, I wanted to wake up in his arms.

**~~~**

I slowly came around, my eyes still felt heavy though. I felt that I was in someone’s arms, feeling fingers running through my hair down across my cheek. I knew exactly who it was.

“Please, wake up,” he pleaded.

My body felt heavy, but that was because of the wounds I had taken from both Malphas and Lucifer. I could also hear Nero and Dante’s voices.

“What are going to do if she doesn’t wake up?”

The other end was silent.

I needed to call his name, I don’t want to worry him anymore than what I already have! I tried to coach myself, telling myself that I need to and that I can do it!

“V,” I managed to call.

I heard both the girls gasp. I allowed my eyes to flutter open. Staring up into his green eyes, I could see relief.

“Christine…” he whispered my name.

He pressed his lips against my forehead and held me close. I managed to move my arms, to wrap them around his middle. I was glad that I was here in his arms.

“At least she’s alive,” I heard Lady.

“Please…tell me it’s over,” I mumbled.

“Yes, it is,” he answered.

I sighed in relief. I didn’t want to be filled with anymore sadness, I wanted to be happy.

“Hey, would you like at that?” I heard Nero.

Pulling away from V, I noticed the clouds was clearing and the sun was shining.

From that day on, I had to take a rest to heal from, my injures that I had taken. V kept commenting on how he didn’t like my hair short, and I kept telling him, that I’ll let it grow back.

Few months had past, I had asked Nero if he could help me out on renovating my old home, he agreed. What surprised me also, Kyrie even offered. She said there would probably be more orphans need not only a home but food as well. I couldn’t help but to smile. With both Nero and Kyrie’s help, I was able to have my home look the way it used to.

In the end, V and I moved back to where I came from, I had transformed my parents old bedroom, into ours. And the other rooms remained as spare bedrooms. Nero would often come over to visit, or even Dante. Although if it was Dante, he would be there just to borrow money and I would turn him away.

My life was complete. I could rest and life happy knowing that those who corrupted the city are no longer alive, nor was the demons that was after me. I could remain here with the ones I truly love.


End file.
